Ravens Story
by raven1214
Summary: she's a fighter a survivor but what happens if she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh hey sorry but I just noticed there's a new guy and you didn't bother to tell me! Why?" I swiveled around to face her and she shrank away from my glare, knowing full and well to try and calm me down before all hell broke loose. She was trying to figure out what to do when he walked by. I just wanted to know who he was so I went to find his locker and snoop around it but I couldn't get it open so I went to my class. As I walk in I scan for a seat and who do I see seating in the second row: the new kid. I go to the back of the room so I could read without the teacher knowing.

The teacher starts to do attendance and I soon find out that his name is Hidan. So all through class I'm trying to figure out what kind of guy he is and I can't figure it out and just as I start to get really frustrated the bell rings and I bolt from the room and to my locker not caring about the stares.

I'm trying to get myself under control so I don't see him when he approaches and asks, "Do you want to fight me or are you naturally mean to people because you were giving me a murderous stare in class."

"Sure why don't we go out into the court yard and have a duel?" I replied, grinning, and just then Ashley comes up shaking her head at me.

I followed him out into the court yard where there were people already forming a ring. Ashley is the referee in this match and when she says fight I'm already lunging for him but he's fast and that was not what I expected. So now I know that Hidan and I are evenly matched (which does not usually happen). As the fight progresses I see that he's starting to let his guard slip and that is when I end the fight and win. That was also when a teacher came storming toward us and I was already bloody and bruised, so I pinned the whole thing on him and he had to take the blame and he didn't even care.

He caught me after school when I was hanging out with my friends in the parking lot. He tried to hit me but all he got was a painful twist to his wrist and I said, "If you ever try that again I will break your wrist." He grabbed me and took me to his car, threw me into the passenger side and before I could get out, he had already started the car and was out on the road.

"Where the hell are you fucking taking me?" I demanded as he drove down the highway.

He smirked and replied "I'm taking you to my house. You're the first person who has ever beaten me in a fight so you're going to get the privilege of staying with my family. But if you do, you're going to have to train like the rest of us."

"Fine, but I have to get my stuff from Ashley's." I hinted.

"It's already taken care of. Finally we're here." He said as a smile lit up his face and as I saw him smiling all I could think was that he looked really hot like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am sorry for not uploading this before the first chapter but this is my first story and I didn't really get how to upload a story so I will do the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters I only own my own characters.

Raven: why are you doing it so late it's like the second chapter already.

Me: Raven shut up before I put you back in the isolation container away from everyone.

Raven: whatever, bitch!

Me: anyway I am sorry about the late disclaimer and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review but no flames.

Raven: yeah bitches you had better review or else.

Me: now onto the story

Chapter 2

"Finally! I thought you would never get here." A girl about my age with bright blue hair yelled as she jumped from a tree and landed on her feet even though she was about 2 stories high.

"I had to get her away from her friend and she wouldn't just let me punch her so I had to drag her; that is, after I finally found her." Hidan smirked at me and winked.

"Oh, I thought you were making out with her somewhere but then again that doesn't look like her. Oh right, hi, I'm Neko."

"Um, what's up I'm Raven."

"Um okay let's go inside so you can meet the rest of the family." Hidan hinted as he started walking towards the house.

As I stood inside the living room waiting for Hidan to gather everyone, I thought about how much one fight has changed my life and that is how they found me deep in thought.

"Are you sure this is the child that kicked your ass Hidan?" someone questioned.

"Raven, what the hell? Why didn't you fight him while you were on the road with him or when you finally got here?" Ashley burst into the room from the window and she was fully stocked with mine and her weapons.

"Now that's the kind of girl who can kick someone's ass." the blue man smirked.

"Well now you have met my best friend. This is Ashley. Now can I have my weapons?" I smirked as she eyed the blue man.

"Well when I come home to find this guy," she gestures to a guy I haven't noticed that was unconscious on the ground, "trying to take your stuff."

"Damn, she kicked his ass. Are you positive she wasn't the one who kicked your ass?" The blue man smirked again as he watched her. That was also when he got kicked unconscious by me.

"What? He was getting on my nerves." I said as they looked at me, astonished-well Hidan did, Ashley just burst out laughing. We heard the raven haired man moan as he struggled to get off the floor.

"What the hell is going on? All I know is I was getting the girl's stuff like I was told and the next I'm being bashed over the head with a scythe." He moaned again.

"You hit him in the head with my scythe?" I questioned.

"He he, well yeah it was fucking hilarious." Ashley spit out as she was still laughing her ass off. He looked up as we were talking and looked around. He gasped as he saw the blue man on the floor.

"What the hell happened to the shark?" he spit out, rage in his eyes.

"Well he was pissing Raven off so she knocked him out." As Hidan was saying that, the blue man started to moan and woke up.

"Damn that girls got a good kick in her. I was wrong; she could kick your ass Hidan." He chuckled as he got up.

"Why thank you for such a warm welcome and can Ashley stay here as well." I questioned hoping they would say she could.

"Well I guess if she can fight as well as you do. And by the way my name is Kiseme." He replied, still having a smirk on his face. I went and slapped him so he would stop smirking, which he did.

"Well Raven is staying in my room with me until we can get her room set up, so I guess Ashley will have to stay with the terrorist Deidara." Hidan mused.

"What's going on? I heard my name and I also heard that someone was staying in my room with me?" Deidara shouted as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, my friend here will be staying with you." Hidan said calmly.

"Who? The chick with jet black hair or the Mexican?" Deidara questioned, scrutinizing Ashley and me.

"I would be the one staying with you." Ashley said.

"Ashley let's go and spar," I said, heading out the back door where the fighting arena is, "and the boys can come watch if they want."

"Alright, what are we fighting with today, Raven?" Ashley questioned.

"How about the boys decide. What should we fight with boys?" I asked while fingering all my hidden weapons.

As they thought about what they want us to fight with, I analyzed all of their weapons. It seemed like most of the stuff I'm familiar with. They finished discussing and were now watching me as I picked up the biggest sword there and while Ashley wasn't watching threw it at her head. She ducked at the last possible second, grabbed the hilt, and threw it back. The boys were going hysterical thinking we were trying to kill each other. I grabbed the sword and looked at the boys while they were still freaking out and threw the sword at Kiseme. He just stood there, shocked, until Ashley knocked him out of the way.

"Well that finally got y'all to shut the hell up. Me and Ashley always warm up like that. We weren't going to kill each other. We never could. So now, what weapons are we fighting with?" I questioned while eying all the boys.

They glanced at each other like they were questioning the choices they had made. Finally they said "Katana's. That is what you are fighting with."

While they were saying that, I was pulling out my katana that is fully black with a red dragon on the side. Ashley's is exactly the same except for hers is fully red with a black dragon running up the side. When they were done, they were staring at our katanas in envy.

"What? You act like you have never seen one in your life." I said, grinning at their faces. Then while I was saying that, Ashley started to come at me. I spun and jumped up into a tree. Ashley stared at me then came after me again. This went on for a while with the boys watching, then we started to get serious and forgot that they were watching and then we both started to come at each other at the same time and sparks flew when our katanas met in the middle and then when I got a little distracted, Ashley went and cut my arm put me on the ground and put her katana to my neck and said to me with a smirk "Raven…."she said laughing a little. "…..You lose this match." Then, again, the boys started freaking out, thinking she was going to kill me but while she was laughing at them I got up and brushed myself off and they started to calm down.

"Damn y'all have got to stay calm. We are not going to kill each other and damn I can't believe I fucking lost that match. Well anyways I'm hungry. What do y'all got to eat around here?"

"Well, you can get cleaned up, I'll show you my room, and then supper should be done. Oh, and Deidara, you can show Ashley to your room so she can also get cleaned up before supper then they can meet the rest of the family. Also Raven, Ashley, be careful of Zetzu he's a cannibal." Hidan said as he was the first to really recover fully.

"Alright then let's go. I have got to change and take a shower." I said as Hidan and Deidara started into the house with Ashley and me on their heels. We went up a long flight of stairs until we reached the third floor. The landing let out to a hall that went left and right. Ashley and Deidara went down the left side while Hidan and I went down the right side of the hall. When we reached the fifth door he stopped and turned to me.

"Raven you have to remember that it's the third floor, right side of the hall, and fifth door because most of the family would rather not show you where to go, alright?" Hidan was trying to get it through to me that I had to remember this so I said I did as he was opening the door. Then as we were stepping into the room, he pointed out different things and I noticed that there was only one bed and asked him about it and he said "well we can get a cot or something and if you want the bed you can sleep in it, but if it is fine with you, since it's a large bed, we can sleep in it together."

"That's fine I don't take up much space as it is but if you try anything without my consent you will end up sleeping on the ground outside." I threatened as he was trying to assure me he wouldn't try anything.

"Well now that that's settled, the bathroom is over that way. I'm going to go to Sasori to get your cloak for you. I'll put it on the bed and when you get out you can put it on and then I'll be outside and we'll go down to eat okay?"

"Alright I'm just going to get in the shower now. I'll see you when I get out." I told him as he was walking to the door and I was heading towards the bathroom. When I walked in I saw just how big it was but I just got undressed and headed to the shower and got in. I made it really quick so when I got out, I saw that he still wasn't there so I curled up on the bed. I must have gone to sleep because I was woken up by someone picking me up. On instinct I rolled away from the person and noticed that I wasn't in my room and I started to look for a weapon when he spoke, "Hey, it's okay, just calm down, Raven, it's just me. I was going to tuck you in but now that you're awake, you can get dressed and come have dinner. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." That was when I finally realized that I was at Hidan's house and got out of my fighting crouch and got my clothes that he had for me then went and changed really quickly.


End file.
